Step By Step
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: ¿Escuchas lo que pienso? Me pregunto si, aún si pudieras hacerlo, serías capaz de enterder. Me gusta lo que somos, sin ser. Eres el deseo más extravagante dentro de los caprichos de una persona simple.No necesito más... - Fic Para Fatima Winner Dou/Wata
1. Rutina

_Step By Step._

_Capitulo 1: Rutina._

– ¡Glotón idiota!

Y la perorata diaria comenzó en ese momento siendo apenas las ocho menos quince de la mañana, yendo los dos rumbo a la escuela. Doumeki se tapó los oídos disfrutando del espectáculo callejero que su compañero _amablemente_ le ofrecía –_a él y al resto de los transeúntes-. _

Su rostro impávido, que lo miraba sin centrarse en él, reprimió una mueca que quería simular una sonrisa, diciéndose que, siquiera intentara curvar los labios en esa o cualquier expresión vívida, Watanuki se detendría antes de comenzar a gritar más. Claro estaba que no le molestaba. _Siempre _era grato ver como el pelinegro vociferaba a todo pulmón todos los insultos de su repertorio en el orden que se le vinieran a la mente mientras se contorsionaba como si le picara en algún lugar que le fuera inalcanzable. Lamentablemente se les había hecho tarde ya para llegar al colegio.

No era difícil suponer que la razón del retraso de su acompañante era, seguramente, el desayuno de Yuuko. Siempre que a ella se le antojaba algo especial para comenzar el día, Watanuki era la víctima elegida para ello. _La culpa la tenía él por ser tan buen cocinero_.

De todas formas no podía evitar sentirse agradecido de ello, pues como recompensa de algo bueno que ni enterado estaba que había hecho –pero seguro así era, pues Dios recompensa al bueno y justo con satisfacciones inmediatas, solía decir su abuelo, aunque fuera sólo para hacerle guardar su futón sin reclamos - , se había encontrado con el susodicho idiota que ahora mismo lo regañaba.

– Oi – dijo en un tono un poco más alto de lo normal, sólo para que Watanuki pudiera escuchar el llamado por encima de sus protestas. – ¿Entonces sí trajiste las croquetas que te pedí ayer?

Watanuki se detuvo, como era ya lo previsto, tomó aire con esos céfiros de paciencia suyos y sin más, le mostró el dedo índice colocándolo a menos de un palmo de su inexpresiva cara.

– Primero– Enumeró, aclarando así la duda inmediata de Doumeki, quien sin mover ni un musculo del rostro ya había comenzado a analizar la uña de Watanuki, pensando que éste se la mostraba para que la viera –. Mi nombre no es _"Oi" _es Watanuki. WA-TA-NU-KI. Pero para ti, soy Watanuki-Sama ¿Me oíste?-

¿Qué si lo había oído? Doumeki estaba seguro que no sólo él lo había oído, sino también media China, y eso que _estaban en Japón_.

– Segundo – Otro dedo hizo compañía al índice. – . Sí, hice las croquetas, pero no por ti, sino porque Himawari-Chan dijo que también le apetecían. Así que ya puedes irle dando las gracias, aunque un vulgar vagabundo como tú no merece siquiera levantar la mirada cuando ella camina cerca, criatura despreciable. – El conteo se olvidó cuando el ojinegro le mostró la palma entera y abanicó hacia afuera tal cual quisiera quitarse un bicho del hombro.

– ¿Trajiste también ponche de frutas?

Watanuki, quien ya había comenzado a retorcerse nuevamente hablando maravillas de Kunogi, se detuvo mirándolo con la furia de un gato erizado. – ¿Crees que yo soy tu sirviente y que vivo para compl… –

– ¡Ohayo!

Doumeki no mostró la molestia que sintió al advertir que habían llegado a la escuela ¿Tan rápido pasaba el tiempo? Había notado que a veces, estando con Watanuki no notaba ni el lugar.

– ¡Ohay…

– ¡Himawari-Chaaaaaaaan!

Siquiera había dado bien los buenos días como la buena educación manda, cuando se había visto interrumpido por un larguirucho contorsionista que comenzaba ya a danzar alrededor de Himawari y Tanpopo. Si hubiera podido suspirar, lo hubiera hecho, de todas formas no importaba.

– Es tarde ya. Vayamos dentro.

– Hai. – La chica, como buen sol de la mañana, se encargó de irradiar una luz que iluminó a Watanuki. Extrañamente, Doumeki se sintió cegado.

···

Durante el resto de la mañana hasta la hora del almuerzo las cosas avanzaron lentas. Demasiados trabajos, un par de encargos y muy poco tiempo para fastidiarle como era debido. Doumeki comenzó a sentirse _aburrido_. Afortunadamente, eso era imposible que se le notara, así que Watanuki siquiera se percató, tampoco era que le importara.

¿Cómo iba a importarle algo como eso? Era como decir que le encantaba reír frente a la gente o que le disgustaba la comida de Watanuki, la cual, y por cierto, estaba deliciosa.

– Te dije que teníamos que esperar a Himawari-Chan. – Protestó el ojiazul de mala gana pero sin levantar el tono de su voz, como era su costumbre. No era que su protesta fuera valida viéndole servirle ya el té.

– Tengo hambre. – se excusó, tomando el vaso que el otro le facilitaba.

– Es que eres una bestia. Sólo sabes comer y acechar.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco con el comentario, casi de manera imperceptible ¿Estaría consciente el chico de que siempre lo estaba observando? A su pecho llegó una punzada de ansiedad que taladró alguno de sus pulmones, pues de pronto sintió que le faltaba el aire, de todas formas, con su calma inquebrantable se mantuvo callado, lo cual, extrañamente viniendo de él, fue por muy poco tiempo.

– No sé de que hablas. – Su rostro se giró hacia un lado, acercando el recipiente a sus labios, nervioso de percibir a su compañero mirándole con el ceño fruncido, completamente serio. En ese momento, Shizuka Doumeki, conoció al fin la _incomodidad de una mirada._

Claro, estaba acostumbrado a ser él el que incomodara a la gente con una mirada del todo apática bien centrada en sus objetivos, esa era su mejor arma a parte de la indiferencia. Lo más frecuente era que los demás voltearan la cabeza, se fueran o se amedrentaran bajo el yugo de sus ojos sin sensaciones aparentes. _Watanuki tampoco era la excepción_, mas esta vez era como si le devolvieran la jugada. Reconoció que se sentía _perturbado._

– ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? – Bramó despacio – ¡Toda la mañana te la has pasado observando el Bento!

Un suspiro bajo hizo que el pulso cardiaco de Doumeki regresara al punto neutro. Ese grito devolvió a la rutina a la que tanto estaba acostumbrado.

– Idiota.

Un oleaje de reclamos e insultos se abalanzó sobre él qué, como la roca, no sucumbió a la corriente; sólo siguió ignorándole como era lo acostumbrado. Miró al lado contrario y acercó el vaso a sus labios, aspirando desinteresado el aroma del brebaje. Sin importar que clase de té fuera, si era hecho por Watanuki, este se convertía en su favorito.

– Espera.

La advertencia llegó tarde. Para el momento de escucharla ya le había besado finamente los dedos.

Watanuki apartó rápidamente la mano, rozando su nariz en la escapatoria. Doumeki pudo apreciar el aroma de las croquetas impregnado en las manos de su escandaloso colega. Ese aroma, el del té y su insensible mirada penetrando en la azulada que no se decidía entre sostener el duelo o sucumbir declinado su visión, fueron todo lo que el parroquiano pudo _percibir _ese momento en su mundo. Sin que pusiera ser advertido, su boca estaba ansiosa, _temblando._

– Una hoja. Hay una hoja en tu té, déjame quitarla.

Con el dolor de su alma, sin poder hacer nada más para disimular aquel encuentro entre pieles _– la febril frialdad de sus labios rozando la calidez plena de esos dedos blancos -_ , Shizuka miró su vaso. Una hoja que ostentaba la viveza de un verde fresco entre la palidez del liquido en el que reposaba le llamo la atención, reconociéndola rápidamente igual a las del árbol que les prodigaba la sombra en la que retozaban.

– La sacó yo. – La palabra _idiota _cosquilleó en su boca, pero la contuvo dentro a favor de la paz que respiraban. Watanuki no dijo nada, mirándolo ladear el recipiente para acercar el pequeño follaje a la orilla. Doumeki sacó la hoja y su compañero dejó de prestarle atención. La voz de Himawari anunciando su llegada fue el _pretexto_ perfecto para olvidarse por completo del asunto.

* * *

Hola a todo el mundo. Antes que nada quiero aclarar que este es un fic de cumpleaños, por lo cual será corto. No contará con más de tres capítulos, cuatro, si somos entusiastas y pensamos en un epilogo.

Por ahora sólo me queda decir dos cosas:

¡ F e l i z c u m p l e a ñ o s F a t i m a W i n n e r !

Cumple tantos años como te sean posibles, y más si es que se puede. Recuerda que te quiero mucho y que si he escrito esto, es porque lo mereces, pero, si algún día quieres agradecérmelo, puedes hacer un fanfic para mí en mi cumpleaños xDD (Es broma).

Finalmente, no olviden dejar review. Me gustaría saber si les gusta o no o que es lo que piensan que ha de pasar.

Muchos besos.


	2. Rumores

_**Step By Step.**_

_**Capitulo 2: Rumores.**_

Era más allá de media noche y Doumeki se mantenía aún despierto. De hecho, se encontraba sentado en el pórtico frente a su cuarto, aprovechando todo el frescor que la brisa que se colaba entre los arboles le brindaba. Su mirada gélida que, a pesar de los rastros de sueño se negaba a cerrarse, miraba la silueta de una hoja entre sus dedos que levantada hacia el cielo, parecía recortar su figura en la luna.

Sosteniendo el peso de medio cuerpo con un brazo, Shizuka se inclinó hacia atrás, permitiendo ver más cómodamente el contraste del astro nocturno, nácar como la más pura de las perlas, contra la oscurecida sombra verdosa de la hoja mientras giraba con las yemas el pequeño tallo de la planta.

Luego de que Watanuki dejase de prestarle atención después del incidente con el té, Doumeki había aprovechado que nadie lo veía para guardarla rápidamente en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Era _cursi_ pensar que la había colocado ahí porque era el lugar más cercano a su corazón, así que se dijo que se debía a que era el bolsillo donde había menos probabilidad de que se estropease.

Ahora mismo, un par de días después de eso, aún cargaba con el cogollo que lejos de morir, parecía a veces cada vez más verde.

Respiró profundo acercando el follaje a sus labios para besarlo dando las gracias. Su abuelo tenía razón, recordó. A veces la cosa más _pequeña e insospechada_ te acerca a los deseos más _imposibles de cumplirse. _

— Gracias. –Murmuró quedamente antes de colocarla en un libro para luego irse a dormir.

**· · ·**

― Si caminas por ahí leyendo, te caerás y te golpearás en esa carota de idiota que tienes.

Doumeki, sin prestar en absoluto atención a esas palabras, continuó leyendo el libro que tenía en las manos. No es que fuera más interesante que ver el rostro de Watanuki haciendo muecas mientras le ignoraba, sino que ese libro tenía que devolverlo esa misma tarde a la biblioteca y debía aprovechar el tiempo.

De todas formas y contra su voluntad, sus ojos se movieron para espiar al pelinegro. Su porte delgado jamás iba a dejar de sorprenderlo; mucho menos la movilidad que le daba a sus miembros retorciéndolos en ángulos físicamente imposibles. _Admiraba_, incluso hasta el punto de la envidia, la vivacidad de esos grandes y pálidos ojos azules. A veces, cuando los comparaba con los propios, caía en cuenta que los suyos eran pequeños, castaños y sin chiste.

— ¿Qué es lo que miras, pedazo de bestia? — Watanuki se quejó con voz chillona. Shizuka se _maravilló_ con su expresión ¿Era extraño que una queja malhumorada fuera para él como la risa refrescante de una ninfa? Sin duda lo era.

— ¿Qué trajiste hoy para almorzar? — con la voz más pétrea de lo normal intentó despistar a su compañero. Watanuki pareció molesto a la vez que levantaba el bento por el moño del pañuelo y lo mecía de un lado a otro frente a la cara de Doumeki, quien, sólo para _seguir su juego_, siguió el paquete con los ojos.

— A que huele delicioso ¿No? Gorrón desvergonzadooooooooo — canturreó con un tono insoportable. — Siéntete feliz de que tengo una porción para ti, pero no te la daré a menos de que me la pidas de rodillas. Ajá..ajajaja…ajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja.

Una risa histérica y triunfante estremeció plácidamente cada fibra de su fornido cuerpo, aún así, sin intención alguna de que su compañero lo notara, el castaño siguió su caminata, olvidando el libro que leía guardándolo en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, _no sin antes_ apartar la página en la que iba con la hoja de árbol que tenía desde aquel día.

— Oye, tú ¡Idiota! No me dejes hablando solo cuando te humillo…. ¡oh! ¡Ya sé! Te sentías avergonzado porque te estaba ganando, pequeña sabandija de cara acartonada. Ya puedo ver que como cobarde que eres, tenías que escabullirte de alguna forma de mi grandiosa presencia. Pues déjame decirte que eso no podrá ser, porque te seguiré para humillarte hasta que te hayas doblegado a mí…

Con los ademanes propios de un mal actor Kabuki -_Doumeki lamentó que el Kabuki fuera el único teatro al que, desde chico, sus padres y abuelo habían querido llevarlo_ –, Watanuki comenzó con la rutina diaria, haciéndose preguntar a su oyente si el chico de lentes era capaz de hacer de las más peligrosas acrobacias. Dejando que su mente volara mirando si ver los retortijones y retuerces que el cuerpo de su acompañante mostraba. La gente había comenzado a verlos murmurando cosas que no parecieron llegar jamás a oídos del empleado de Yuuko pues, fuera de parar, comenzó a moverse más. Finalmente, en determinado tramo de la calle, la presencia siempre ruidosa de Watanuki _desapareció_. Doumeki no volteó, sino que continuó andado más despacio dándole tiempo a Kimihiro para levantarse del piso.

― Si caminas por ahí contorsionándote y retorciéndote como un imbécil, te caerás y te golpearás en esa carota de idiota que tienes.

Watanuki, más que nadie en ese mundo, odiaba cuando Doumeki se quedaba con la última palabra.

**· · ·**

_Desesperado._

Aún si su rostro no lo expresaba, aún si su cuerpo actuaba de forma normal, aún si sus manos no temblaban y sus piernas anduvieran a un paso tranquilo, lo estaba. Desesperado. _Terriblemente _desesperado.

Se recriminó a sí mismo por su descuido. De todas formas, era algo que no podía preverse ¿Quién imaginaría algo así? Watanuki jamás alzaba un dedo para ayudarlo por iniciativa propia y sin reclamos, salvo en raras ocasiones. En casi todas tenía que _haber una pelea_ para que se dignase a hacer algo por él.

Llevar el libro a la biblioteca en lo que él se dirigía a una junta urgente del club de arco. Si ya era de por sí difícil que el de gafas le pasara los palillos a un lado de su bento…

Bufó hacia adentro y su ceño se frunció en lo que bien podría ser una mueca molesta.

La hoja, la maldita _–bendita realmente-_ hoja no había sido sacada del libro.

**· · ·**

Doumeki no solía maldecir su suerte, puesto que esta, normalmente, parecía estar bien –_eso y el hecho de que él era ferviente a la creencia de tal cosa no existía, siendo el caso de Kunogi una situación especial.- _

Ahora, mientras arrebataba el libro a una chica que fuera de la molestia, se dedicó a mirarle con cierta devoción, se dijo que ese no era su día.

— Toma, lo siento. — con la amabilidad que no demostró al arrancarle el libro de las manos sin aviso previo, Doumeki le devolvió el tomo a la chica que no había dejado de mirarle, antes de darse la vuelta y seguir con su búsqueda.

_Veintidós ejemplares en biblioteca_, se dijo con molestia. _Y justo ahora, antes del almuerzo, habían sido prestados dieciséis a razón de un análisis de comprensión programado en un grupo vecino para la próxima semana._

Luego de haber revisado disimuladamente como poseso los seis títulos disponibles en las estanterías y notar que la hoja no estaba en ninguno de ellos, se dedicó a la fastidiosa cacería de ejemplares rentados.

Hasta ahora, con ese último, llevaba doce revisados, tres golpes, cinco cachetadas y cuatro muy atrevidas ofertas para ayudarlo a encontrar _u olvidar_ lo que buscaba. Se consoló mentalmente diciéndose que sólo quedaban cuatro más.

_Trece._

A un par de metros de donde se encontraba, una solitaria muchachita leía bajo un árbol lo que él reconoció como otro de los tomos prestados. Suplicó al las almas de sus ancestros porque la hoja estuviera ahí.

— Mmph.

El sonido gutural de su garganta algo raspada fue lo único que alertó a la estudiante antes de que una mano grande y curtida le arrebatara el libro casi a la fuerza. Sus ojos asustados lagrimearon y su pequeña y dulce boca emitió un grito que a Doumeki le recordó el gorgojeo aterrado de un ruiseñor.

— ¡Cabra idiota!

El titulo que acaba de arrebatar cayó sobre las piernas de la chica al tiempo que el lomo de un libro golpeaba la cabeza de Shizuka con fuerza; su equilibrio, lamentablemente, cedió ante la sorpresa y en un instante se halló a sí mismo de rodillas, con una mano apoyando su fuerza en el árbol, la otra a un costado de la delgada cintura de la estudiante y su nariz estampada en la portada del libro que se interponía entre su cara y la de la chica.

_Un lugar comprometedor, una situación comprometedora y una pose incriminante. _

¿Estaría cerca Kunogi rodeándole con su aura?

— ¿Pero qué haces? ¡Levántate pedazo de puerco! — unas manos de delgados dedos le halaron del cuello de su uniforme, obligándole a pararse. La chica, recargada contra el tronco del árbol, se levantó inmediatamente después de Doumeki, aun sosteniendo el libro contra su rostro enrojecido. — ¡Discúlpate, So-Idiota! ¿No ves que dejaste a la pobre chica aterrada? Y no la culpo, mira que tener a un palmo de la cara tu horroroso rostro.

— Lo siento.

— ¿Pero cómo? ¿Así? Vaya que eres inepto. — El regaño paró. Watanuki guardó silencio mientras sacaba de una bolsa de papel otra más pequeña, ofreciéndosela a la asustada y tímida damisela. — Disculpa a éste baboso. Es un torpe con cara de cerdo y ojos pequeños, pero realmente nunca le hace daño a nadie, es sólo que nació con 

cara de malo y Dios no lo favoreció con el Don de los modales. Anda, acepta estos pastelillos en forma de disculpa.

— Gra…gracias… — con una voz aterciopelada y bella, aceptó el paquete. Inclinó medio cuerpo con una profunda reverencia y corrió sin mirar atrás.

Watanuki suspiró, poniendo los brazos en jarras viendo como la chica se marchaba, Doumeki también la miraba correr, lamentándose el no haber podido revisar el libro.

— Vaya que tú eres más bruto cada día. Se supone que se trata de mejorar, no de volverte más idiota cada vez.

Sus pequeños y castaños ojos le miraron intensamente, aunque de manera disgustada. No por las palabras en sí, sino por la molestia de haber perdido la oportunidad de buscar en ese libro y el nada enérgico insulto.

— Idiota.

— ¿Y me lo dices a mí? Habrase visto peores intentos de interacción humana que los tuyos. — Voz _calma y suave_ de aquella que sólo parecía dar _alaridos_ — Anda, vamos a almorzar. Himawari no vendrá hoy, tiene junta de consejo estudiantil. Y que sepas que los pastelillos que le di esa chica, eran los tuyos.

— Me comeré los de Kunogi.

— ¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ? ¡Ni pienses que te dejaré comerlos, cerdo glotón! ¡Los protegeré con ahincó de tus fauces de cabra!

— Las cabras no tienen fauces, sino hocico. Idiota.

Los reclamos comenzaron a llover, como dictaba la costumbre. Shizuka se tapaba los oídos con un dedo mientras caminaba a un lugar _tranquilo_ donde poder disfrutar con calma de su _ruidosa _compañía, haciendo caso omiso de los golpes que Watanuki le prodigaba con el lomo del Maganyan que había estado leyendo antes de todo el problema de la jovencita.

**· · ·**

Para el término de la semana, Doumeki había dado ya por perdido su objeto más preciado, y aunque le molestaba lo suficiente como para mantener el ceño fruncido, la razón de que estuviera en ese instante de tan mal humor no era ese.

_Estúpido Watanuki y estúpido su delicioso don de cocina. Estúpida su amabilidad y estúpida la chica a la que había intentado quitar el libro. Estúpido el mundo en general._

Antes de que acabara el día, luego del incidente bajo el árbol, los _rumores_ se esparcieron como reguero de pólvora. Eran muchas las habladurías que circulaban por la escuela y cada una más _disparatada_ que la anterior; aun así, una, entre todas, se convirtió en la versión oficial que nadie se molestó en desmentir o en tomar atención cuando el ojiazul intentó decir la verdad.

Cierto era que él mismo se moría de ganas por desmentir tal hecho, pero eso no estaba dentro de los estándares de su limitado poder de vocabulario. Después de todo, la gente veía a Doumeki como Doumeki. Serio. Callado. _Inalterable._

Según decían las malas lenguas –_ponzoñosas, libidinosas lenguas- , _que el mejor elemento del club de arco había intentado besar a la tímida chica que iba todos los días a verlo entrenar. Se rumoreaba por ahí que diario, día tras día, lloviera, granizara o hubiera sol, ella jamás faltaba a los entrenamientos del club, y eso había conmovido el inconmovible y gélido corazón del arquero de mirada distante. _Estaba completamente_ _enamorado. _Tanto así, que peregrinó por la escuela buscando un libro que ella había perdido. Una vez que se lo entregó, le declaró su amor e intentó besarla. Lo que no sabían, era que ese otro chico que siempre se retorcía como demente, gritaba a la nada y que padecía de esquizofrenia (además, el mejor amigo del arquero) había caído enamorado entre las manos de aquella a la que siempre admiró cuando, como todo buen amigo, iba a animar al Gallardo joven de puntería divina; y molesto había detenido el beso, declarando su amor también a la tímida señorita que apenada se retiró del lugar sin aceptar el amor de nadie, pero llevándose la ofrenda de la devoción de ambos jóvenes como muestra de agradecimiento: El libro perdido y los postres hechos a mano.

Estaba claro que había escuchado cuentos de hadas más realistas que eso, tales como Rapuncel dejando que un hombre de alrededor de ochenta kilos escalara con su cabello por lo alto de una torre de sesenta metros sin romperle el cuello. También eso de sacar a una anciana entera del estómago de un lobo que mide menos que ella. O que un títere sin hilos ande por media Francia del siglo XVII sin que lo hayan exorcizado y quemado con su leña al titiritero por herejía.

La historia de ese romance se llevaba las palmas.

— Kimihiro-kun… ¿Tienes otro pastelillo?

— Kimihiro-Kun… ¿Cómo haces las tartaletas?

— Kimihiro-Chan…

_Estúpido Watanuki y estúpido su delicioso don de cocina. Estúpida su amabilidad y estúpida la chica a la que había intentado quitar el libro. Estúpido el mundo en general._

Para su desgracia, la mocosa había compartido con sus amigas la porción de pastelillos que Watanuki le regaló, y ahora la _siempre agradable_ hora del almuerzo no era más que una _fiesta de adulación_ a la buena mano que tenía su compañero para los placeres culinarios, tocándole a todos porciones más pequeñas. Incluso Himawari, aunque sonriente, se veía molesta.

— Hmnp.

Con un movimiento súbito se levantó, intentando no parecer molesto. Sin decir más emprendió la retirada.

— Hey, cerdo ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Doumeki continuó su camino, rumbo al gimnasio.

— Déjalo, Kimihiro-Kun. Mejor, más para nosotros, él come demasiado.

Himawari torció el gesto en una muestra de molestia. Watanuki ni siquiera escuchó esas palabras, bastante era el hecho de ver, por primera vez en su vida, a Doumeki negarse a obedecer una petición suya de quedarse, mucho menos sin haber probado bocado alguno.

**· · ·**

Afuera llovía a horrores y ellos dos no tenían más remedio que permanecer adentro.

— Uff…que molesto es estar aquí dentro, contigo.

El comentario no le dolió en absoluto, sino todo lo contrario, después de todo estaba acostumbrado.

— ¿Himawari-Chan habrá llegado bien a casa? No sería bueno que se enferme por mojarse.

— Kunogi estará bien, se fue a buen tiempo antes de que comenzara a llover.

Watanuki miró un rato a Doumeki quien ni le miró, su rostro ladeado observaba la lluvia a través de la rendija que dejaba la puerta semiabierta. Desde donde él estaba, sentado en el piso de la bodega, a unos pasos de párroco, Shizuka se veía imponente.

Una de sus largas piernas envolviendo la otra hasta casi juntar su tobillo, con la espalda recargada en la pared del cobertizo y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. El rostro ladeado y la mirada distante hacia afuera, como si rememorara el partido de futbol que habían tenido en la clase de deportes o la pequeña discusión que tuvieron cuando, como encargados de turno, guardaban los balones.

Watanuki abrazó las piernas contra su pecho. Doumeki, con todo lo mal encarado, glotón, aprovechado e indeseable que era, tenía el porte estoico e inquebrantable que él quería. Claro, nunca lo terminaría de reconocer, mucho menos delante de tremendo espécimen de sarcásticas burlas.

— ¿Qué?

Kimihiro saltó hacia atrás, quejándose por lo bajo por seguir sentado y aterrizar sobre su trasero, sorprendido de que su compañero abriera la boca para preguntar en forma recriminatoria.

— ¿Qué de qué?

— Me mirabas. — Sentenció sin tono de voz, viendo hacia fuera. Sus facciones pétreas y muertas.

— No hacía tal cosa, ¿Para que lo haría? — Negó lo obvio con voz a cuello. Primero muerto que admitirlo. El cambio de tema parecía ahora una buena alternativa. — Hoy…hoy a la hora del almuerzo te fuiste sin más ¿Por qué?

— Idiota.

— Si te molesta algo, dilo y ya ¿Por qué te fuiste?

— ¿Qué no es obvio? Esas chicas son tontas y molestas.

— Son _nuestras _amigas.

Doumeki levantó una ceja _¿Amigas? ¿Suyas?_ Otro párrafo que agregar al risible cuento de hadas.

— Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sean tus amigas.

El rostro iracundo del ojiazul le devolvió la mirada ¿Qué sabía ese idiota sobre eso? La gente se acercaba a él porque quería, ¿no? Tal vez no era tan popular o codiciado como el arquero, pero seguro que había gente a la que le caía bien. Estaba Kohane y Himawari. Yuuko, Maru, Moro y Mokona… ¿Verdad?..._Verdad._

Iba a gritarle, en serio que iba a hacerlo, pero no pudo. No cuando Doumeki volteó a verle, no ahora que lo miraba con tal intensidad, no ahora que el ruido de la lluvia golpeando sin piedad el laminado techo de la bodega y la humedad lamiendo las paredes.

— Me gustas.

Jamás en su vida le escuchó hablar de manera tan profunda. Aunque tampoco se quedó a escuchar más. Para cuando se hubo dado cuenta, ya se encontraba corriendo bajo el diluvio, murmurando algo sobre llegar tarde a la tienda.

Shizuka no dijo nada, le miró alejarse y luego de eso al sendero por el que se fue. Estuvo ahí toda la tarde hasta que dejó de llover.

En cierta forma, a Doumeki le gustaba la lluvia.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Espero les haya gustado, aunque realmente a quien espero que le guste es a la cumpleañera, Fatima Winner, mi pequeña hermana mayor.

Muchas gracias a mi beta, que siempre le me ayuda a pesar de que le pido todo a ultimo minuto. FalseMoon, un beso de bebas de caballo.

No tengo mucho que decir, más que tengo que agradecer a quien esté leyendo esto. Si se puede, háganmelo saber con un comentario, que siempre son bienvenidos.

Debo aclarar que no está quedando como esperé. Hay cosas que se me vinieron a la mente y retorcieron un poco esto, aun así, espero que el final sea como realmente esperaba.

Gracias por leer.


	3. Sosiego

_**Step By Step.**_

_**Capítulo 3: Sosiego.**_

De la ventana al patio y del patio al asiento vacío. Cuatro días ya y su rastro estaba ausente.

El día se volvía en una ardua jornada sin sus quejas, y el almuerzo, una hora muerta; el estudio era monótono, los mandados sosos y la hora del almuerzo _(nuevamente)_ era una vorágine de aburrimiento que le laceraba sin piedad, débil por el hambre.

Y es que cuatro días para Doumeki eran una eternidad más extensa que el _por siempre_. Un día sólo, sin la presencia de Watanuki, era una tortura cruel e inhumana.

Aun así no se lamentaba por ello ¿con qué derecho contaba? Después de todo había sido él el que lo había alejado con aquella confesión. _Reclamarle por evitarlo sería ridículo._

— Oi… ¿No ha venido Kimihiro-kun hoy? — El peso de ese _"Oi"_ le hizo recordar cómo es que le gustaba molestar al ojinegro. Reconocía que era molesto ser llamado de esa forma, pero él no lo hacía por ser despectivo, sino reclamando que prestara sus sentidos a él. Una forma discreta de decirle: _"Buenos días, estoy listo para que no hagas otra cosa que depositar tu atención en mi persona." _

— Soy Doumeki.

La chica enarcó una ceja, sonriendo de manera sarcástica, volteando a ver a sus amigas, tal como si las palabras de Shizuka fueran un buen chiste.

— _Oi_…¿Kimihiro-Kun tampoco vino hoy? — Repitió la pregunta. Un risa cínica le apoyó a sus espaldas, otra, una voz _aterciopelada y tímida_, se atragantó intentando decir algo.

Doumeki era una persona paciente. Sabía esperar, sabía resistir, _sabía otorgar el beneficio de la burla_, pues sabe que a veces la gente queda aún peor mostrándose grosera. Aún así, como todo ser humano, tenía un _límite_. Uno que acaba de ser roto en ese instante.

— Watanuki-Kun tampoco vino hoy, sigue enfermo. — la amable voz de Kunogi, y su mano reposando en su hombro se encargaron de costurar de nuevo su cordura a su cuerpo. De todas formas, sorprendido, sintió como el agarre de la delicada mano del resplandeciente girasol de Watanuki, le apretaba con doliente fuerza.

— Entonces nos vemos, que tengan buen provecho. — la chica se despidió de manera cortés, mas con un tono brusco en su voz. Otra de la chicas, la que más le secundaba, sólo dijo un _"Ja ne"_ despidiéndose con una mano y giñando coquetamente un ojo a Doumeki, con un gesto del todo seductor; y la última, _aquella a la que el arquero había cometido el error de arrebatar el libro_, se inclinó cortésmente haciendo reverencia mientras daba una disculpa.

Himawari dijo adiós inclinando la cabeza, soltando el hombro de Doumeki notando que le había hecho daño.

— Lo siento…no quise apretar ta…

Doumeki frenó la disculpa colocando una de sus enormes manos sobre su cabeza, acariciándole los rizos tal como su abuelo solía consolarle cuando era niño.

El rostro de Kunogi mostró la sonrisa más grande y sincera que había expresado en esos cuatro días. De todas formas, sintiendo la caricia como un reconfortante alivio que le embargaba el cuerpo y el alma, retiró la mano de Doumeki tomándola entra las suyas. El sonido de un ave gorgojeando en la ventana, picoteando el cristal de vez en cuando intentando entrar, le dio a Himawari el valor para decir lo que tenía en la cabeza desde el segundo día.

— Ha…¿ha pasado algo entre Watanuki-kun y tú?

Doumeki ciertamente fue tomado por sorpresa, aún así, curiosamente, sintió como _si eso ya se lo esperara._

**· · ·**

— Así que… al fin se lo dijiste.

Tampopo comía lentamente de la palma de Kunogi, quien sentada sobre sus muslos y pantorrillas en un mantel extendido en el suelo, levantaba la mano hacia su mascota. Doumeki les miraba silente, intentando estudiar las reacciones en el rostro de Himawari.

— ¿Eso te molesta?

La chica rió de buena gana, más su risa no era ni doliente ni sarcástica, sino amable.

— ¿Tendría qué? De hecho, me alegra, ya que Watanuki-Kun me gusta mucho.

Los pequeños e inexpresivos ojos del muchacho se abrieron de sobremanera. Pudo haber esperado muchas respuestas de parte de ella: _asco, compasión, odio_. Pero ¿Confesar con esa sonrisa que también gustaba del escandaloso pelinegro, luego de que él le contara de su propia confesión?

Sonrió llevándose una mano al rostro, ocultando sus ojos y sosteniendo su estomago con el brazo contrario, luchando por no romper en risa o llanto. Watanuki, _el_ _estúpido de Watanuki_, había calado dentro de ambos, tanto como para _hacerlos un poco como él_.

— Tú le gustas, ¿no? Estoy seguro de que te has dado cuenta ¿No sería más fácil si simplemente aceptas sus sentimientos y salen juntos?

Himawari le miró con seriedad antes de comenzar a reír, esta vez la risa sí era socarrona y cínica, y hasta cierta forma, siendo Doumeki lo perceptivo que era, notó que era doliente, no hacia él, sino como si cada segundo en esa dúctil carcajada, _Kunogi se clavara a sí misma un cristal en la piel. _

— Cuando quieres a alguien — comenzó con voz dócil —, deseas el bien para esa persona ¿no? Así que… ¿qué podría ofrecerle yo, aparte de dolores de cabeza? Fuera de amor, no puedo darle más que problemas — con la sonrisa congelada, Himawari tuvo que bajar la mano con la que alimentaba al ave, pues esta no dejaba de temblar —, y eso siendo sólo su amiga ¿Imaginas que sería si fuésemos pareja? Hemos tenido suerte por ahora, pero algún día no se tratará sólo de ofrecer mi cuerpo para albergar sus _cicatrices_ o tomar tu _sangre_ para sustituir la suya. No sé por qué siento que algún día, uno de nosotros tendrá que _dar la vida para que él no la pierda_.

La chica hizo el gesto de intentar detener un par de lágrimas que comenzaban a deformar su mirada volviendo sus ojos acuosos. Si lloró o no, no lo supo hasta _sentir su chaqueta mojada_ por el sosegado llanto de Kunogi, quien, sin oponer resistencia, se dejó abrazar por él, depositando el rostro contra su pecho, _tragando a la fuerza los sollozos_.

**· · ·**

— Te he estado esperando.

Si a Doumeki le hubieran dicho que, tras romperse la cabeza decidiendo si ir a buscarlo, pasearse como poseso frente a su ventana buscando algún indicio de su presencia e ir y hacer lo propio a la tienda de Yuuko, andando de un lado a otro por la longitud de esa desgastada barda de maderas roídas; vendría a _encontrarse_ a Watanuki sentado entre las raíces de aquel cerezo de su propio templo, donde el muchacho se había encargado de trasladar al fantasma de esa mujer de kimono que no quería partir; se hubiera, _literalmente_, muerto de la risa.

De hecho, ahora mismo tenía unas _imperiosas _ganas de echarse al suelo y tirarse a reír.

Pero como siempre, hizo lo que normalmente haría…

_Nada, salvo preguntar._

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

La mirada de Watanuki auguraba como mínimo la muerte _– lenta y dolorosa, si contaba con la fortuna de los Dioses, interminable y denigrante, si éstos se burlaban de él ahora –_, por eso cuando el escandaloso chico se plantó frente a él sin decir una palabra, lo tomó por sorpresa; sintiendo que su corazón saldría en cualquier instante por la boca, de no ser por Watanuki, quien obstruyó la escapatoria.

Más que un golpe, un reclamo o el _constantemente_ bienvenido _"Te odio, sal de mi vida para siempre" _que era lo más propio a recibir, Kimihiro le estaba besando.

Lentamente el agarre en sus hombros del que no se percató hasta ver a su compañero colocarse en las plantas de sus pies, después de haber tenido que alzarse de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios; se suavizó.

Su mirada tuvo que bajar para poder mirar a Watanuki, quien le observaba con una mueca divertida. Toda pregunta se le atoró en la lengua. El cocinero disipó cualquier duda de forma inmediata.

— Acepto lo que sientes por mí. _También me gustas_.

Nunca en su vida Doumeki tuvo la mente tan en blanco.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todas por leerme. La verdad es que últimamente he estado algo ocupada, así que espero no tardar. Sus ánimos y reviews me ayudan mucho a seguir adelante, así que les pido de favor, continúen mandándolos xDD

Bien pues, a contestar Reviews:

**Remsy Black**: Como puedes ver, sí, Watanuki lo quiere igual a como Doumeki lo quiere…O tal vez más. Saa…Sólo puedo decirte que espero no sea un romance normal. Pero, como todo, lo veras en los capítulos siguientes.

**FalseMoon****:** Querida, SABES que fuiste la primera. Y serás la primera en el siguiente. Mis derechos están reservados por ti. Pronto te pediré que me Betees el siguiente capitulo. Sinceramente espero que sea de tu agrado.

Doumeki, como vez, es Doumeki. Prepararse demasiado para declararse no seria común en él, sino en Watanuki, aunque ya vez, aparentemente no tiene que pensárselo demasiado…o sí. No te preocupes, sé que te gusta el Haru/Wata, asi que habrá pedazos, ya lo veras.

Te amo, nos vemos en el MSN nn

**Fatima Winner****:** No te preocupes por la tardanza en el comentario, discúlpame tú por no haber podido dejarte review aun en tu fic, no he tenido tanto tiempo como quiero uu No pasa del lunes, que es mi día de descanso.

Por lo de esto. Bueno, espero tener la suficiente imaginación para llenar tus expectativas. Y bueno, es un patrón de rumor en las escuelas. Recuerda que la verdad siempre será la opción que menos llame la atención.

Por lo de la hoja, pues lo sabrás pronto, aunque tal vez y haya perdido importancia. Y por lo que ya puedes saber, sí, fue una declaración, muy a la Doumeki. ¿Quién sino él lo diría cuando nadie se lo espera?

Espero te haya gustado el capitulo, y el siguiente, el cual aun no termino xDD.

**Midna: **Como puedes ver, ya lo he continuado. Si te parece, y para no seguir dejándote picada, subiré lo antes posible el siguiente capitulo. Muchas gracias por leerme nn

**GaNi****: **Gracias por leerme, el que te agranden estas cosas (o más bien, escritos) ya es un honor para mí. Siempre intento esforzarme por tener algo bueno que ofrecer al lector. El ehcho de que digas que era como leer una hoja del manga ya es un favor y un alago a mi persona --

Prometo tener pronto el siguiente capitulo.

**sanjixzoro-fan****:** Ya lo haz visto, lo estoy continuando xD Muchas gracias por el review nn

**Konekita: **Favor que me hces diciendo cosas tan agradables de mi redacción nn Hago lo que puedo. Aunque, sinceramente, siento decepcionarte pues creo que pondré un poco OCC a uno o dos personajes, más que nada para el avance del fic, intentaré que no sea mucho, pero es que es crucial para la trama. No te preocupes, ya está casi listo el siguiente capitulo.

**Kitty: **Muchas gracias por felicitarme. Realmente siempre intento tener una buena redacción.El que lo hayas notado, me alaga enormemente.

Referente al párrafo….Bueno, ya en un foro me mandaron una queja por haber roto ilusiones infantiles. Aun así, por más que me guste soñar (y claro que me encanta) esas son cosas que te cuestionas muchas veces. Desde niña siempre me pregunté lo mismo, de todas formas, soy esa clase de chica que le inventa cuentos de hadas, dragones y princesas a sus sobrinas, ahora sólo me resta esperar a que sean ellas quienes me pregunten por mis ilógicas historias.

Muchas gracias por decir que te he llamado la atención, me esforzaré por no decepcionarte. Nos leemos en una semana más o menos .

Bueno, sin más por el momento, me despido de ustedes y las veo en el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
